The instant invention relates generally to amusement devices and more specifically it relates to a bicycle monorail system.
Numerous amusement devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include a number of cycles which are ridden around a circular path to give pleasure to the riders of the cycles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 480,477 to Schafer; 665,393 to Barto and 832,902 to Hambright et al all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.